


Ключи

by ICD_10



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICD_10/pseuds/ICD_10
Summary: Тарр приходит среди ночи, как мигрень
Relationships: Peter Guillam/Ricki Tarr
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTSS





	Ключи

Тарр приходит среди ночи, как мигрень. У него имеются ключи — дань глупому ритуалу демонстрации доверия. Эй, смотри, мы такие современные — у тебя есть ключи от моей квартиры, подумать только, что сейчас это никого не настораживает! Заходи, когда хочешь, дожидайся меня, разогревай ужин, смотри регбилиг. Хочешь, заведем видеомагнитофон и коллекцию кассет? Хочешь, заведем собаку? Ты хочешь все это?

Тарр не пользуется ключами. У него есть свои ритуалы. Один из них — всегда открывать дверь путем дьявольских манипуляций со стеклом и ручкой. Стекло разболтано, ходит в раме. Оно вынимается от нажатия. Из-за этого с дверью себя вести следует крайне осторожно. Поэтому если Питер когда-нибудь увидит на полу осколки, он будет знать, что его жилище посещал кто-то другой, не Тарр.

С улицы льется слабый свет. Тарр переминается на крыльце, возвращая стекло на место, затем входит в гостиную — черная бесшумная тень.

Питер, конечно, не спит. Телевизор, занявший в его доме место традиционного камина, рябит, ничего не показывая. Зажжена настольная лампа. Много работы. Ее всегда много, не знаешь, радоваться или огорчаться.  
Нормальные люди включили бы верхнее освещение. И, возможно, даже музыку.

Но ни Питер, ни Тарр не относятся к подвиду нормальных, поэтому лампа, бросавшая круглое пятно на бумаги и руки Питера, гаснет со щелчком. Следом замолкает шипящий телевизор.  
Питер поднимается, чтобы Тарр, не дай Бог, не сделал то, что он особенно любит: не подошел бы, не положил руки на плечи сзади и не прижался бы холодной щекой к чужой щеке. Это движение невыносимо интимно. А между ними не может быть интимности. Несмотря на ключи. Или именно из-за них.

Питер шипит: «Какого черта, Тарр, ты не в Бирме, и я не твоя потаскушка!»

Рикки даже не пытается оправдаться, пока его подталкивают к небольшому диванчику в американском сельском стиле. Он отступает, пока колени не подгибаются, и он не падает на маленькие («Как в будуаре леди!» — по его же словам) подушки, не вышвыривает их на пол, не притягивает Питера к себе.

Питер всегда ведет. Черт знает, когда он сможет довериться настолько, чтобы отказаться от этой роли. Черт знает, доживет ли Тарр, останется ли цел и в уме...

Диван слишком крохотный и неудобный, куда лучше подошел бы угловой монстр с оттоманкой в стиле американской же гостиной, и Рикки задумывается, не заказать ли такую штуку для мистера Гиллема... Но пока ему не до каталогов мебельных магазинов. Он шарит по груди Питера, стаскивая с того сперва подтяжки, а потом рубашку, щелкает зубами, как голодный, получает жесткое плечо и с наслаждением принимается оставлять засосы, укусы, метки.

На нем самом — куртка, свитер, поло, но Питер даже не думает все это с него снимать. Достаточно сдернуть джинсы и трусы. И, пусть он и морщится при упоминании, ему нравится грязный секс — с пропотевшим в дороге, немытым, плохо выбритым Тарром. Если где-то на Тарре есть следы чужой крови, он вообще звереет. Тарр пробовал как-то, больше пробовать не готов. Иногда ему кажется, что Питер Гиллем способен при желании разорвать его пополам. И если бы это ощущение возникало от члена в заднице...

Впрочем, вскоре член Питера оказывается именно там — хотя для этого Тарру приходится изрядно постараться. Он не слишком-то любит анал и старается понапрасну не тревожить несчастную дырку, разве что для естественных нужд. Беда в том, что Питер-то как раз это любит. Ну или считает, что только так между ними не происходит ничего большего, чем секс.

Бог весть, что за демоны жарят ангелов (и на углях, и в зад) в его голове. Тарр никогда не учился в элитных школах и не жил с мужиком, которого бы трахал. Может, после Хэрроу у Питера аллергия на чужие руки на своем конце. Может, дрочку, объятия, всякие замысловатые позочки и отсосы Питер приберегает для «истинной любви».

Если и так, Тарр готов потратить все оставшиеся кошачьи семь жизней, чтобы Питер понял: нечего ему беречь. Лучше у него не будет. Ни с кем. Никогда.

Он торопливо избавляется от шмоток, перекидывая их через спинку дивана. Обхватывает ногами бока Питера. Тот берет его под колени и грубо сгибает пополам, будто Тарр гуттаперчевый. А уже после нескольких толчков укладывает Тарра набок. Тарр рычит и грызет неудачно легшую под щеку маленькую подушечку. Благодаря свету фонаря за окном он видит в полировке свои глаза. Он не хочет их видеть. Зажмуривается, упирается ладонями в диван, и начинает стонать. Его снова тащат назад, подхватив теперь под одно колено. Они словно разыгрывают сцену из порнофильма.

Но разве в порнофильме актер может сесть на задницу прямо посреди акта, взять ничего не понимающего, потного партнера за плечи, прижать его голову к своей груди и сказать первую пришедшую на ум глупость:

— У вас там у двери стеклышко треснуло, мистер Гиллем. Вы, это... не меняли замки? Я в другой раз, наверное, ключом открою...

— Не менял, — сипит Питер. Его начинает трясти. — Ты с ума сошел? Зачем меня остановил?

— Извините... Так, подумалось...

— Подумалось ему.

— А стекло я починю.

— Сделай милость. Тебе больно, что ли?

— Ну...

— Дурак. В ванную. Приду сейчас.

— Да ничего серьезного.

— В ванную.

Тарр подбирает трусы, плетется наверх, прижимая их к груди, и только в чистенькой ванной комнате Питера со всеми этими бутылочками, баночками и тюбиками у него что-то начинает звенеть и трепыхаться в душе.

Или это звон от разбитого стекла, которое Питер зачем-то попытался осмотреть и выронил? Тарр не знает. Да и не собирается узнавать.


End file.
